King Gator's Lair/Let's Make Music Together
(Back at Cortex and Ripto’s ship, the crew carried Starlow, trapped in a bag and apparently still tied in chains and gagged, trying to figure out whether or not to tell their captain and admiral of Bowser's group’s betrayal) Hiss: But they're not gonna go easy on us if we tell them! Prince John: We’re aware of that, Hiss! Sheriff: But we have ''to tell them! Negaduck: The Sheriff has a point! Wart: Can’t you just suck it up and tell them?! Womandrill: Or are you always that cowardly? ''(The crew didn't know what to say, then Cortex and Ripto came out, getting their attention, and looking eager) Ripto: Hello, our crew! Cortex: Did you do it? (Realizing their accomplished mission, Dennis quickly opened the bag, reached in, and pulled Starlow out. Starlow got angry and tried to free herself, but to no avail) Dennis: Oh, yes! We did! Plankton: We literally got Starlow in our clutches! (Cortex and Ripto smirked evilly at Starlow as soon as she was strapped down by more chains on a table) Cortex: (Smirking evilly) Well, what do you know? Ripto: (Smirking evilly) You did something right. Agent Weasel: It was easy. Pachypunch: Precisely. Womandrill: We distracted Crash Bandicoot and his friends while we captured her by fighting them. Bellwether: (Determinedly) Indeed, we did. Duke: (Determinedly) For now that we have Starlow…. (Realizes, then his determination died down) ''We don’t know how to corrupt her. ''(A pause while Starlow sighed in relief behind the gag, then Cortex and Ripto smiled smugly) Cortex: No big deal. Ripto: Just one single thing you have to figure out…. Sheriff: And what’s that? (Cortex and Ripto shouted at them) Cortex and Ripto: FIND OUT HOW TO CORRUPT HER!! Meps: Yes, sirs! Right away, sirs! (The crew ran into position to find out a way to corrupt Starlow. Cortex and Ripto calmed down upon seeing this and looked at each other with sinister confidence) Cortex: All is going according to plan. Ripto: Indeed, it is, Cortex. We’ll figure out a way to corrupt Starlow, and we’ll control every single mind in the world. Cortex: Besides Slumberland. (They chuckle evilly at this plot coming to life in front of them. Then they went up to Starlow, who glared angrily at them) Ripto: What do you think of that, Starlow? Cortex: What do you think of you helping us take over once we corrupt you? (Cortex removes the gag with his hook and once ungagged, Starlow spoke up angrily) Starlow: I will never be evil like you! Cortex: Oh, but you will. Ripto: There is no doubt you will never fight against it. (The captain and admiral chuckled evilly a bit. Back in the trench, Crash’s group continued their trek until they reached the bottom to find a crowd of sea creatures gathered at a sea-themed palace-like chamber. The group got amazed by its appearance) Group: Wow.... Sabrina: Now that is a sea-themed chamber. Harvey: Like in a storybook. (Seeing the charm, glasses, and ball laying there, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy ran up to them and picked them up) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: Found them! (Megavolt kisses his charm and after they put them on, they and the group approach the chamber. Suddenly, the sea creatures noticed them and got confused. Then they calmly growled at the group, and as they approached them slowly, much to their discomfort, a roar made them stop. They turned and saw, to the group's happiness....) Group: The Gulp! (The sea creatures got confused as they watched the group run up to the Gulp, who is, surprise, surprise, happy to see them. He then purred like a cat when Crash petted him) Crash: Good to see you again. (The Gulp noticed Bowser's group and growled at them, making them nervous until Peach spoke up) Peach: Wait, Mr. Gulp! (The Gulp got confused) Peach: Bowser's group here's on our side now. (The Gulp and even the sea creatures got confused even more) Team Rocket: We got abandoned by Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates before this. Fearsome Four: And we wish to help Crash’s team make things right. Bowser: And we’ve been through that already. Koopalings: Yep. Toon Patrol: We’re friends now. Cynder: That's right. (Realizing, the Gulp smiled and then licks Bowser's body, covering him in saliva) Bowser: (Dripping with saliva, flatly) Yeah, I deserved that. (Crash then changed the subject to the Gulp as Bowser shook the saliva off of himself) Crash: Anyway, we need to talk to you and King Gator. (Realizing, the Gulp nods to them and then giving a nod to a giant crab, the giant crab understood and lets them enter. Then they see a huge shadowy gator-like silhouette humming behind a glass door. The Gulp politely knocks on it) Gator-like silhouette: (Voice-over) Who is it? (The Gulp growls) Gator-like silhouette: (Voice-over) Oh, hey Gulpy-boy. (The Gulp comes in and closes the door. As the group watched, the Gulp's silhouette growls something in the gator-like silhouette's ear, as if whispering to him, and then, to their surprise, the gator-like silhouette got interested and happy) Gator-like silhouette: (Happily interested) Really?! (The Gulp exits the room and exiting the room with him is a gigantic, slightly obese American alligator with light green skin, a lime green underbelly, sharp teeth and nail claws, thick, black eyebrows, big pink lips, and wearing a peach shell necklace with a pale blue sash attached to the back and a pale blue swimming cap with peach shells on each side. He is....) Crash's group: Hi, King Gator. (King Gator greets them happily with a bear hug) King Gator: So, y'all must be Crash Bandicoot and his friends I've been told about! Crash: Yep! That's us. (King Gator then released them happily) King Gator: And Bowser's group no longer pirates? (He laughs a bit) King Gator: That is amazing! Any friend of Gulpy-boy's is a friend o' mine! (Then Spyro was about ask away) Spyro: We heard you sing wonderful, so we were wondering if...? (King Gator cuts him off proudly) King Gator: Say no more. You can join in the singing contest we're throwing now! Luigi: Singing contest? King Gator: Yep! We sea dwellers perform this once every year to make him or her the best singer alongside me. (Then the horns played loudly) King Gator: Speak of the gumbo, it's startin' now! (They go up on stage. King Gator then ushered Crash's group to join in) King Gator: Sing us all a great note! It don't matter if you're good or bad. (The sea creatures clamored in agreement. Then Crash's group sang a note together, impressing everyone) King Gator: That is so beautiful! Are those baritones or tenors? Mario: Well... King Gator: Oh! I don't care. It's just you guys and me. (Then he begins singing) King Gator: Let's make music together Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make music together, baby You take the “Do” I'll take the “Re” You better hang on to “Mi” (He laughs a bit) King Gator: We are birds of a feather Looking for the right key Oh, let's make music together, baby ’Cause only music makes a man free Gonna make a beautiful song Sing along, don’t let that natural beat Move your feet When the music's deep down in you There's nothing that you can do But believe Oh, believe There is nothing like singing And our voices just blend Oh, let's make music together, baby (Then Crash's group joined in) King Gator and Crash's group: Lift our voices together, partner Let's make music forever, baby And we'll always be Friiiiiieeeeeends King Gator: We’ll be friends Crash's group: Let’s make music together King Gator and Crash's group: Let's make sweet harmony King Gator: Oh, let's make music together, baby Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make (Then he speaks) King Gator: This is for you, Mama! (Then he sings) King Gator: Oh, let's make sweet harmony Let's make music together Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make music together, baby Let's make sweet harmony King Gator and Crash's group: Harmony (The song over, the sea creatures cheered at this entertainment. After that's died down and all was done, Crash's group is presented a sapphire trophy by King Gator) King Gator: That was considered the best performance ever! (Then he changed the subject as he pulled a soda pop can out) King Gator: Now, why y'all here in the first place besides singin'? (He sips on his drink as Crash finally explained as he gently grabbed King Gator's tail) Crash: King Gator, lend us a hand in our quest to save Starlow from the pirates. (King Gator suddenly spits and coughs his drink up in shock upon hearing Crash say that. Even the Gulp is shocked on what he heard as Crash released King Gator's tail) King Gator: What?! Starlow is kidnapped?! Crash: Yes. Spyro: And Cortex and Ripto are...! King Gator: Cortex and Ripto kidnapped Starlow? Oh, this is not good! Mario: Then you'll help us? (King Gator looked at the Gulp, who nods. Then King Gator got happily determined) King Gator: Y'all bet ol' King Gator will help. And so will the Gulp! (Then he sings a bit of a note) King Gator: Together! (Crash's group cheered a bit) King Gator: Y'all helped me with my singing contest, Gulpy-boy and I'll help you in return. (Then, they leave the trench and once up there, Dingodile suddenly tripped and scraped his elbow) Tiny: Dingodile! Dingodile: (Winces in pain) This is not good for my rep. (Realizing Cynder's healing powers, Spyro turned to her) Spyro: Cynder, you said you have healing powers, right? Cynder: (Confused) Yes, wh...? (Realizes) Oh, yes! (Cynder goes over to Dingodile's elbow, covered her hand over the cut, and started singing) Cynder: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine (Suddenly, Cynder’s body began to glow an iridescent light and infused into Dingodile’s elbow, surprising everyone, except Spyro) Cynder: Make the clock reverse Bring back what once is mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the singing was complete, the glow died down, and Cynder removed her hand, revealing Dingodile’s elbow again, and the cut is gone. While everyone was impressed, Dingodile, whose surprise turning to fear slowly, was building up his scream, and just when he did….) Cynder: Don’t even scream! Roxanne: It was just a healing spell! (Dingodile caught himself upon hearing them and made an excuse) Dingodile: I-I wasn’t gonna scream. I was just, uh…. Surprised. (Cynder and Roxanne gave him a flat glare, and Dingodile came clean) Dingodile: Okay, fine. I was gonna scream. (Looks at his healed elbow) But that was incredible, come to think of it. Bowser: Just like magic. (Changing the subject, Bushroot spoke up) Bushroot: Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, can we get going and save Starlow? (Realizing, the group then headed to the Meeting Grounds) Coming up: Cortex, Ripto, and their crew discovers a way to corrupt Starlow, and unfortunately, did so, and after discovering Bowser's group's betrayal, decides to take matters into their own hands, at the same time, Crash’s team hold a meeting on how to rescue Starlow and reunite with a repaired Jenny, who now has a character flaw-like personality, and then Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy begins to fall in love with Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi even more after Bowser's group finally come clean about their whole joining Crash Bandicoot and his friends scheme and is forgiven for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies